The Flash/Wally West Rebirth
The Flash/Wally West Rebirth is a character that was introduced in the 2.13 update and can only be obtained either by ranking in certain Online Battle seasons or through his "own" pack, the Wally West Gold Pack, however, getting the first copy of him through the pack will not unlock him for direct Promotions. Strategy His passive deals damage equal to 30% of his damage stat, which is slightly higher than Batman/Dawn of Justice, but does not Stun. This can be reduced to 75% of the original damage by Blocking. Wally's opponent is Snared when it triggers until he returns to deal the hit, and Batman's passive has also been changed to match. Combine him with other Rebirth or The Flash characters to boost his passive. It is estimated that his original dodge chance is 30% while with 2 Rebirth/The Flash characters, it is 50%. Currently it appears the power-generation of his passive does not work. No passive icon appear for Rebirth character and their power does not seem to generate faster. The last hit of Fast Action inflicts power drain similar to normal power drain special 2s, yet in return the damage of the whole special is halved (80% maximum power drained, but can reduced to 40% if Blocked). Wally merged.PNG|Wally merged with the Speed Force to "evade" the opponent's special! Wally counter.PNG|And countered back with a punch! Wally SP2 (1).PNG|The first part of Wally's SP2. Wally SP2 (2).PNG|...in which is followed by a few quick punches. Wally SP2 (3).PNG|Then entering the Speed Force! Wally (4).PNG|To comeback out with the kicks! Wally SP2 (5).PNG|And goes into another Speed Force and out with a downward knock! Wally SP2 (6).PNG|For the fourth Speed Force enter and goes out with a kick from above... Wally SP2 (7).PNG|To open the final Speed Force and finish with a flash-y beatdown! IMG_3747.PNG|Wally's "Dodge" boost. |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Interactions Good with *As mentioned above, Rebirth or The Flash characters, specifically: ** Raven/Rebirth: When combined with both her own and Wally's passive, she will have very high power generation (although neither of their power-generation boosts work as of now). Good against * Deathstroke/Arkham Origins: Wally can dodge Deathstroke's otherwise massive special damage and retaliate against him. * Bane/Luchador, Ares/Prime: Same as above, and possibly even more punishing due to their tiny health. Countered by * The Flash/Metahuman, The Arkham Knight, Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth: Basic attacks do not set off Wally's passive, leaving him open to massive damage from their infamous basic attacks. * Killer Frost/Prime: Her passive could cause a problem for the Rebirth power generation effect from Wally. *'Raven/Prime': Wally's extremely long, reduced-damage SP2 makes it very easy to activate Raven's health swap. Abilities Here are Flash's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Flash's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * His passive is very similar to Batman/Dawn of Justice's. * He is the seventh character chronologically to have a different main name, following Zod/Man of Steel, Batman/Beyond Animated, The Flash/Reverse Flash, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad, and Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth. * He is the third character chronologically to have their main name be completely different, following Red Lantern Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz Rebirth. * His SP2 is a combinations of The Flash/Regime's SP2, The Flash/Reverse Flash's partial SP2 and The Flash/New 52's SP2. ** Which is very similar to how Superman/Dawn of Justice's SP2 in that it's a combination of the previous versions of Superman. * Wally West has the longest SP2 in the entire game, totaling at 21 hits, taking the previous title from Nightwing/Regime (who had 16 hits). *Interestingly enough, his SP2 also Power Drains the opponent, despite this not being mentioned in the description of the special. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Rebirth characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Evasion Category:Online season rewards Category:Power generation to team